OPPORTUNITY
by HinnaHyugg07
Summary: Hinata Hyūga es una joven de unos 27 años de edad la cual vive en la gran ciudad de Konoha, siendo la afortunada de heredar la gran empresa Hyūga, pero lo que no sabe la Hyūga es que su vida tranquila comenzará a tomar un giro de 360 desde que conoce un rubio de ojos azules llamado Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Capitulo 1: Un capuchino, por favor

**OPPORTUNITY Chapter 1: Un capuchino, por favor.**

"Los cambios son retos que abren las puertas a nuevas oportunidades"

-Candidman

**N/A: Naruto y Amigos no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

Drama-Romance-Lemon-U/A

-Diálogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

-*Llamada*-

(Notas del autor)

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**PROLOGO**

Hinata Hyūga, una joven de unos 27 años de edad la cual vive en la gran ciudad de Konoha, siendo la afortunada de heredar junto a su hermana menor la gran empresa Hyūga.

Al momento trabaja junto a su padre y su querido primo-hermano Neji Hyūga de 30 años, además su hermana menor tiene 20 años de edad y cruza su segundo año de universidad.

Hinata cuenta con una Maestría en Administración de empresas y se encuentra comprometida con Uchiha Sasuke, dueño de las empresas Uchiha.

Sasuke y Hinata llevan 4 años juntos y como todo sueño de una princesa próximamente se casarán.

Pero lo que no sabe Hinata Hyūga es que su vida tranquila comenzará a tomar un giro de 360 desde que conoce un rubio de ojos azules llamado Uzumaki Naruto.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Una joven de unos 27 años de edad con unos grandes ojos perlas, se encuentra saliendo de un enorme edificio de color blanco y con grandes ventanales de cristal, la empresa tenía un hermoso concepto moderno con hermosas áreas verdes.

La chica continúa caminando hacia las afueras de la empresa y saluda cordialmente con una sonrisa al encargado de seguridad del lugar, está tenía una cita con su joven primo en una cafetería bistró la cual quedaba a una cuadra de la empresa Hyūga.

Llevaba consigo unos portafolios con papeles, ya que estaría discutiendo unos detalles finales con su primo antes de dar la reunión que se estaría pautada ese mismo día en la tarde.

Durante el camino, el celular de la joven empieza a sonar, ella se detiene y procede a buscarlo en su bolso con un poco de dificultad, pasaron no más de 1 minuto con éxito lo encuentra y rápido contesta la llamada.

-Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?- era su novio.

¿Porque tardaste en contestar?*

-Ah perdón es que estaba buscando el celular en mi bolso y ya sabes- comentó algo nerviosa.

-pero volviendo al tema ¿cómo...- está fue duramente interrumpida.

mmm si, entendí, estoy bien y ¿para dónde te diriges?*

-eh, yo...- ya el rostro de la chica lucia triste y cabizbajo relacionado a la forma en cómo el novio le hablaba- ... yo voy de camino a ver a Neji-Niisan, ¿a...a que se debe la pregunta, Sasuke?- adicional al parecer la ojos perlas estaba molesta por tal actitud.

¿No puedo preguntar para donde va mi novia?* -comentó de una forma más relajado.

-Sasuke, perdón si te moles...-

No pidas disculpas, ya lo hicisteis, no te quito más tiempo, que molesta, adiós* - y antes de poder responder ya había colgado.

Esta se queda mirando su celular algo incrédula.

-"¿porque?... huyyy como me molesta que me hagan eso, que pesado"- pensaba la chica tras esa llamada incómoda.

De tanto pensar, no se percató de que había llegado a su destino, hace una pausa observa el local y procede a entrar.

Una vez dentro busca con la mirada a su primo. El joven Hyūga se encuentra sentado tranquilamente y muy concentrado junto a su laptop, ella intuitivamente procede a ir a sentarse junto a él.

-hola- colocó cuidadosamente los portafolios en la mesa.

-¿te ayudo?- dijo mientras se levantaba y se disponía a ayudar a la joven.

-no es necesario- pero el insistió y ella accedió tranquilamente.

Esta suspira un poco al sentarse y mira de reojo su celular que aún llevaba en su mano.

-¿te sientes bien?- El la mira fijamente y está se incomoda un poco porque al parecer él sabía perfectamente que le sucedía algo.

-no, ¿por?- negó algo nerviosa pero intentando lucir segura y tranquila.

-¿Hinata estás segura?-

-Si Neji-Niisan- hace una breve pausa y toma uno de los portafolios y lo habré- ¿qué tal si discutimos esto rápido? ¿Está bien?- comentó algo incomoda y no era por su primo, más bien por lo sucedido anteriormente con su novio. -¿tienes la presentación?- su primo la observa con cara de desconfianza ante la inseguridad de su querida prima, pero no tuvo de otra que pasar de largo.

-Eh...Si, la tengo, me falta corroborar una gráfica y que verifiques si la presentación cubre todos los objetivos.- comentó mientras veía y utilizaba su laptop.

-Si claro, permíteme ver- mientras Neji movía un poco su laptop para que la joven pudiese ver, la ojos perlas se percata que un mesero se acerca hacia ellos.

-¡Hola buenas días! ¿Desean algo de tomar?- Ella sube su mirada para poder apreciar más a aquel joven alto, de cabellera rubia y de ojos fuertemente azules como el cielo que la estaba atendiendo.

-H…ola- Comento tímidamente, mientras él la observa con una mirada de que linda eres…

-Si, por favor un latte- interrumpió rápidamente el joven Hyūga.

Al parecer Neji no estaba al tanto de aquella la situación.

-Perfecto caballero, ¿y usted bella dama?- Hinata al escuchar aquellas palabras se sonroja un poco.

-Yo...eh...un capuchino, si... un capuchino, por favor- esta le corresponde con la mirada igualmente. -Inner: Hinata le acabas de corresponder al guapetón….

Al parecer la chica se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando el mesero y su primo la llamaron.

Su primo opta por tomar su mano, darle un suave y delicado apretón.

-Hinata-

-¿Ah?- pregunto algo desorientada y muy sonrojada.

-¿El mesero pregunta de qué sabor deseas el capuchino?- comentó Neji, ella observa que el joven rubio la está observando aun pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer le gustaba verla así.

-Oh, perdón…amaretto- la joven se disculpa ruborizada por lo antes sucedido, baja un poco la mirada y hace de estar leyendo lo que se proyectaba en la laptop.

-Perfecto, se los traigo inmediatamente. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, para servirles.- este cierra su libreta de apuntes y se marcha hacia la cocina.

Neji se queda observando y analizado las actitudes de ambos jóvenes.

-Huy- la ojos perlas toma unos papeles y se empieza abaniquiar nerviosamente- que calor hace…-

-Te gusto el rubio- dijo mientras la miraba con una cara de no lo niegues, que sé que te gusta…

\- ¿De qué hablas?-

-Tu sabes de que hablo…- él hace una pausa y toma los papeles con los cuales su prima se estaba refrescando- por cierto a él también le gustaste, así que tranquila…

-¿Qué tal si dejamos esta conversación aquí y nos colocamos a terminar nuestro trabajo?

-¿Haber Hinata, que tiene de malo que te guste alguien?-

-No es eso, simplemente estoy comprometida-

-Comprometida con alguien que no te da su lugar…-

-Neji… ya hemos hablado…-

-Entiendo y entiendo Hinata que hemos hablando esto una infinidad de veces, pero desconfió rotundamente del Uchiha- comento algo molesto el joven que la acompañaba. –Tú eres como mi hermana, te amo y te cuido, pero sé que no eres feliz.-

-Sí, lo soy, solo es que Sasuke-kun es un poco difícil- comento un poco entristecida.

-Hinata- le tomas sus manos- mírame- esta sube su mirada pesadamente - piensa bien las cosas, aun estas a tiempo…-

Esta suspira resignada, ella reconocía que debía tomar tiempo; las cosas entre su novio y ella no estaban bien y sabía que a la larga ese comportamiento no es saludable para ambos.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mientras tanto el joven rubio de ojos azules como el cielo se encontraban entrando en el área de la cocina cuando de repente alguien lo sorprende:

-¡Lo vi todo!- comento el joven de cabellera castaña y con unas marcas rojas en su cara. –Te gusto la Hyūga-

-Cara de perro, qué haces espiando mi trabajo- dijo algo sobre saltado el Uzumaki ante el comentario abrupto de su mejor amigo Kiba.

Kiba es un joven alto de unos 5'9 pies, tiene unas indistinguible marcas rojas en sus mejillas y su cabellera es castaño, es amante a los caninos y tiene un perro que es su amigo fiel llamado Akamaru.

El Inuzuka suele ser muy atento y alegre con las personas que los rodean aunque hay días que anda insoportable.

-Ahí no te hagas, te gusto la Hyūga- dijo mientras le hacía ojitos e imitaba la voz del rubio- ¿algo más bella dama?-

-Kiba te han dicho alguna vez lo mucho que fastidias y jodes- este le da un puño en el hombro.

-¡Ouch! - respingó el Inuzuka, mientras se masajea el área-

-Ya chicos, dejen de parlotear y póngase a trabajar que tenemos mucho que hacer- Hablo un hombre robusto de cabellera roja- ¡Uzumaki!- este observa al joven- ven que deseo hablar contigo en privado té veo en 5 minutos en mi oficina.-

-Claro Sr. Akimichi- El señor se retira, y el rubio mira de reojo a Kiba a ver si tenía conocimiento de algo.

-No me mires con esa cara yo no sé nada, es más dame la orden –este se seca las mano en un paño de cocina y le extiende la mano para recibir la orden- ve antes que Akimichi se moleste- el rubio le da la orden y este le da una sonrisa maliciosa mientras enseñaba sus colmillos.

-Cara de perro, no hagas estupideces- dijo desconfiado y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.-conozco esa sonrisa.

El Inuzuka se ríe- ya bueno, lárgate- se dio media vuelta y empezó a realizar la orden.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Bueno, podemos decir que la presentación está correcta- este cierra su laptop.

-Es correcto, todo está perfecto y listo para presentar la propuesta.- La joven guarda correctamente los papeles dentro de los portafolios. -¿Por qué tardaran tanto?- miro de reojo la cocina pero no se veía a nadie venir.

-Sera que dejaste al rubio nervioso- dijo con un tono de broma.

-¡Hey!- dijo ruborizada mientras su primo se reía disimuladamente al ver la cara de su prima.

Hubo una breve pausa cuando de repente se acerca un mesero distinto.

-Disculpen la demora, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, mi compañero Naruto tuvo que resolver un pequeño un asunto por tanto aquí está su orden, Eh, ¿Quién ordenó el latte?

El joven Hyūga carraspeo su garganta- yo-

-¿y supongo que el capuchino es para usted?- comento el Inuzuka mientras le mostraba su sonrisa a Hinata,

-supones bien- dijo algo sonrojada y riendo a la vez, al ver la cara del mesero.

-por cierto- Kiba toma un plato que se encontraba en la bandeja, este contenía 2 cinnamon rolls- cortesía de la casa, que disfruten.-

-¡Gracias!- ambos Hyūga agradecieron amablemente a la vez.

El joven mesero se retira dejándolos nuevamente solos.

-está fresco el café- comentó el joven Hyūga al dar un sorbo de su latte.

-Sí y los cinnamon rolls también estaban riquísimos- hablo con la boca llena y con un poco de dificultad.

Este sorprendido e incrédulo la observa - ¿Ya te comiste los dos cinnamon rolls?

Esta lo observa sonrojada - ¿Tu querías? – comento extrañada.

-Claro, ya pues ni modo…- mira con los ojos entre cerrado a los ojos platas – será para la próxima y estaré pendiente.

La joven ríe ante tal amenaza.

La hora de Brunch termino animadamente, se levantaron de sus sillas, tomaron sus cosas y antes de irse pasaron por la caja para pagar cuenta, el joven Hyūga se hizo cargo de todo como un buen caballero y se despidieron de Kiba y se marcharon del lugar para regresar a la empresa.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El joven rubio se encontraba en pie frente al escritorio de su actual jefe.

El señor le hace un gesto con su mano para que pudiese tomar asiento.-puedes sentarte Naruto- Ante aquella petición el obedece y se sienta.

La oficina era un poco pequeña pero estaba todo organizado y limpio.

-¿Naruto, sabe usted porque lo mande a llama?- este toma ambas manos y conecta sus dedos en señal de meditación.

-No Señor, desconozco- este niega tranquilamente.

-Usted sabe que soy una persona de ley y orden y no me gusta los problemas, Naruto-

El rubio trago profundo, pero se mantenía tranquilo como si la situación que se estaba asomando no le incumbiera.

-Sí señor, muy cierto- contesto el ojos azules - ¿Ahora que paso?.

-Y lo que usted haga con su vida privada es su problema- el Akimichi toma tranquilamente su celular y se coloca a buscar algo- …pero lamentablemente nuestra vida personal, se mezcla con la laborar y hay vienen los problemas...-

El señor coloca el celular en centro del escritorio, para que Naruto pudiese ver mejor. El Akimichi le coloca play al video y se observa en él una pelea clandestina y se escucha un bullicio y una persona de fondo gritar hagan sus apuestas… mientras la cámara enfocaba la cara del rubio dentro de una jaula o ring de pelea.

-Eh señor... -interrumpe.

-Sabes algo Naruto… si ahora mismo llamo a la policía, directamente iras a prisión.-

-Señor, por favor, lo puedo explicar- dijo algo angustiado mientras se colocaba sus manos en sellar de frustración en su cabeza.

-Uzumaki este video, vino acompañado de esta nota – El Akimichi le muestra la nota, la cual precisamente era una advertencia de muerte - yo no puedo permitir esto en mi trabajo, ya que expondría mi trabajo, mi familia, a tus compañeros e inclusive la vida de los clientes.

El Uzumaki baja la cabeza, aceptando cada palabra que acababa de mencionar el Akimichi. El observa como el señor coloca un sobre blanco encima de la mesa, justamente alado de su celular.

-Te haré un favor, haré que no vi nada y no me llego nada, tomaras tus cosas, tu liquidación por haber trabajado y no vuelvas más...te despido- ni más, ni menos…

-¿cómo? ¿Así, por favor Señor?- este se levanta abruptamente de la silla y está furioso tenías sus puños cerrado.

El Akimichi se levanta del asiento en señal de autoridad.

-Naruto, ya tome una decisión, lo lamento mucho- este le ofrece nuevamente el sobre; Naruto lo toma decepcionado y se marcha molesto de aquel lugar pero antes debía ir a buscar sus cosas a locker.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡hey, espera... Naruto!- trataba de detenerlo el moreno pero él iba sumergido en sus pensamientos y bastante molesto; Kiba lo toma por el hombre -¡Naruto cara de zorro te estoy llamando!- Kiba mira el sobre en la mano de Naruto, el cual tenía dinero.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió ahí adentro?-

-Kiba, no quiero hablar- dijo cabizbajo -Hablamos- este se despierte de Kiba colocando su mano en el hombro de él y le ofrece una triste pero tierna sonrisa.

-ok, hablamos, te llamaré-

-claro...- este se va por la puerta trasera del restaurante.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la empresa cuando de repente el celular de la chica ojos perlas, suena indicando que le habían llegado unos mensajes.

-oh disculpa Neji-Niisan- está empieza a buscar en su bolso y saca el celular.

Hinata ve que son unos mensajes de texto provenientes del celular de Sasuke, la joven extrañada abre el mensaje, ya que hace una hora más o menos habían discutido y no es normal que el Uchiha luego de una pelea sea de enviar mensajes tan románticos…

-Amor, te espero en la noche en sport bar cerca de donde trabajo 8:00pm. Ponte linda y no vengas en el auto porque pienso llevarte a otro lugar-

Ella respondió con un:

-¡ok perfecto, nos vemos mi amor! y un emoji feliz y otro tirando un beso.-

Nuevamente ella colocó el celular en bolso.

-Era Sasuke- comento

-¿Malo o bueno?- el Hyūga la observaba.

-No sé, pienso que es bueno, me invito a salir al sport bar que abrieron nuevo a dos cuadras de su empresa.- el entrecejo del peli-castaño se frunció al escuchar tales palabras.

-Tú no eres de frecuentar esos lugares-

-Lo sé, pero debo esforzarme más… pienso que debería complacerlo…- Neji la observa con una cara de pocos amigos. –Por favor, Neji-Niisan, no me mires así-

-Está bien- este suspira e intenta relajarse un poco –Solo te diré una cosa, ten cuidado-

-Lo tendré prometido- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Al entrar a la empresa, todos los presenten los saludan cálida mente. Tomaron el ascensor y al subir al 7mo piso los recibe una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y gran carisma.

-Buenas Tardes, Señor Hyūga y Señorita Hyūga.- le da la bienvenida con una reverencia.

-Buenas Ino-Chan- dijo dulcemente Hinata correspondiendo el saludó de su íntima amiga.

Afuera del trabajo Ino e Hinata son excelentes y buenas amigas. –¿Ino-Chan, llego la visita?.

-Sí, Hinata-sama, están esperando en la sala de juntas hace unos 5 minutos- dijo mientras verificaba en una Tablet.

-Perfecto, ¿Neji qué tal si adelantamos la reunión pautada de la tarde?- El joven entendió aquel gesto de Hinata.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente, Vamos entonces...-

Ambos emprendieron el camino a la sala de juntas, mientras la joven rubia los seguía y dialogaba con ambos sobre apuntes y pendientes.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El Uzumaki, llega cansado a su apartamento, coloca las llaves en la mesita del recibidor y se sienta en el suelo para así quitarse los zapatos, este escucha su celular vibrar desde su chamara pero lo ignora.

El apartamento del Rubio era acogedor, tenía vista a la ciudad. Lastimosamente estaba algo regado.

Este mira su apartamento y odiaba la soledad que emanaba. Se levanta y procede a ir a la cocina específicamente al refrigerador, toma una cerveza la abre y se coloca a observar el refrigerado el cual no había nada de que comer, solo cervezas y una que otra cosa, este rueda los ojos resignado y la cierra de seguido para irse a sentar en el sofá de la sala.

Frente a él ahí una mesa, esta tenía una foto de un Señor con cabello de color blanco y unas líneas rojas que bajan desde sus ojos.

-Ero-Sennin, que falta me haces…- se da un sorbo de la cerveza- sabes, cuando pienso que todo me irá bien "pump"-da un puño en el aire- sucede algo. -otro profundo trago de cerveza- Sé que tengo estudios, pero no quiero involucrarme en nada de negocios. Desde que mis padres murieron, no me interesa nada... -dijo tristemente mientras veía la lata de cerveza ya vacía.

-Por cierto hoy vi una chica muy hermosa donde antes trabajaba. -este sonreía un poco al recordar a la chica de ojos perla- era muy hermosa y era de una familia muy reconocida... como dijo Kiba que se llamaba a…mmm…Hyūga, si de las Emprezas Hyūga.-

Este mira hacia lado y suelta la lata para tomar una pelota pequeña, la cual coloca a rebotar hacías arriba y volvía la cachaba, así repetidamente.

-Permita Kami-sama, podérmela volver a encontrármela nuevamente.

Este deja tirar la bola, al escuchar nuevamente su celular vibrar.

-¡Maldición, que mucho joden!- El rubio se coloca en pie, camina para ir a tomar su celular de la chamarra.

El saca su celular de la chamarra y ve que es Kiba quien lo está llamando, el procede a contestar la llamada.

-Dime cara de perro, ¿qué quieres?-

-*Carnal te estoy llamando desde hace rato, pensé que te habías muerto o te había pasado algo*-

Dijo en tono de broma el Inuzuka.

El rubio se ríe un poco ante aquel estúpido comentario- Que estúpido eres, dime que quieres-

-*Ahí que pesado eres viejo, escucha hoy hay algo en el sport bar nuevo que abrieron hace poco y viene un Dj extranjero y eso estará de lujo, ¿vamos? *-

-Creo qué pasó Kiba- dijo desganado mientras rebotaba la pelota en la pared.

-*No seas agua fiesta, sal de ese agujero negro donde estás, haber ¿qué fue lo qué pasó entre el jefe y tú? *-

-Nada, me despidió, al parecer alguien me amenazó de muerte por un mensaje y descubrió que estaba involucrado en peleas ilegales y que estaba ganando dinero sucio...-

-*Oh como lo siento y ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? *-

-No lo sé, buscar trabajo es lo más obvio.

-*No hablo de eso hablo de las peleas, ¿qué sucederá contigo?*-

-Sabes que lo hago para pagar el alquiler y tener lo mío, lo que ganaba en el café no me alcanzaba para nada-

-*Hermano eres lujurioso, siempre aspiras para más, debes entrar en algo que te deje como en un trabajo de empresario, para eso estudiaste...*-

-Kiba hemos hablando de eso ya anterior mente y conoces mi respuesta-

-*Está bien está bien, no hablemos del tema, que difícil eres coño. *-

-Gracias, gracias...

-*¿Entonces qué vas hacer cara de zorro?*-

-Iré está bien cara de perro, así me dejarás de fastidiar-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos...

-*De acuerdo, dobe, nos vemos como a las 8:00 en el sport Bar...*-

-Si, Bye (Adiós en ingles)-

-*Bye*-

El rubio cuelga el teléfono y lo tira hacia una esquina del sofá, se recuesta y al paso de un segundo se había quedado dormido.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

Espero que le haya gustado

_No olviden en dejar su opinión._


	2. Capitulo 2: Cloroformo

**OPPORTUNITY**

**Capítulo 2: "Cloroformo"**

"Los cambios son retos que abren las puertas a nuevas oportunidades"

-Candidman

**N/A:** Naruto y Amigos no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

-*Llamada o texto*-

(Notas del autor)

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo contiene lenguaje obsceno, se recomienda discreción.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Un peli negro muy tranquilo abre la puerta de su oficina, llevando una taza de café oscuro, pero se impresiona un poco al ver a cierta persona en su oficina sentada en la silla junto a su escritorio…

-Sakura- Llamo el menor de los Uchiha.

-Mmmmm- la chica pelirosa y de ojos jade, se le queda observando al que anteriormente había mencionado su nombre. -¿Dime Sasuke-kun?- dijo mientras está se movía un poco hacia atrás desde la silla del escritorio.

La joven es de tez blanca, ojos jade y tenía algo sumamente peculiar, era su larga cabellera de color rosa que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su cintura.

_(Pero 10 minutos antes:)_

Un joven de pelo azabache sale de su oficina algo molesto según su rostro así lo reflejaba, así pudo percibir cierta chica que se mantenía observándolo desde lo lejos, observaba cada movimiento y cada gesto que realizaba caballero Uchiha.

Sakura disimuladamente se levanta de su escritorio llevando consigo un documento y entra a la oficina de Sasuke, mira nuevamente para cerciorarse de que el dueño de aquella oficina no esté cerca, acto seguido cierra la puerta.

Sakura rápidamente suelta el documento en el escritorio, se sienta en el sillón y empieza a buscar en las gavetas, pero no se le hizo complicado ya que lo que buscaba se encontraba en la primera gaveta y era el celular del azabache.

Tomo el celular, coloca el código (que con anterioridad conocía) y entra en el área de mensajería busca el nombre de alguien.

-Mardita mocosa- le dio un tap y empezó a escribir habilidosamente.

-*Amor, te espero en la noche en sport bar cerca de donde trabajo 8:00pm. Ponte linda y no vengas en el auto porque pienso llevarte a otro lugar.*-

Sakura observa que la persona a quien le estaba enviando el mensaje está en línea, hasta que contesta el mensaje.

-*¡ok perfecto, nos vemos mi amor!*- escribió Junto a un emoji feliz y otro tirando un beso.

-ingenua, hoy sabrás la verdad- esta rápidamente borra los dos mensajes o si no el Uchiha podría darse cuenta, salió de la aplicación, desbloqueo el celular y cuando de repente escucha alguien acercase, rápidamente coloca el celular dentro de la gaveta donde anterior mente estaba, cerrándola de seguido.

_(Fin de los 10 minutos anteriores)_

-¿Qué haces aquí, te hacia en tu escritorio?- el peli negro, cierra la puerta tras de si, coloca su café una esquina segura del escritorio, jala la silla y se sienta en el borde escritorio frente a ella.

-si pero me dio la curiosidad de saber cómo se siente ser la dueña y señora de aquí- dijo muy melosamente y con cara de pícara, ella lo toma de la corbata y lo acerca más.- ¿te gusta?- dijo mientras él se sonreía de la mejor manera que lo hace un Uchiha.

-Bastante- está lo toma bien sensualmente y le da un beso en sus labios.

Él le corresponde el beso y ella habré su boca para que él pueda entrar y que sus lenguas pueden jugar entre sí.

El calor lo estaba envolviendo, la falta de aire y las responsabilidades los obligaba a separarse.

-Te veo hoy donde siempre- está arregla su corbata, se levanta y se va modelándole tras de sí...

-Como digas mi reina- esta abre la puerta, lo mira sensualmente y la cierra nuevamente, dejando solo al Uchiha con un fuego interior que solo ella pueda apagar...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Un grupo de personas se encontraba reunida atendiendo lo que una joven y hermosa dama explicaba con su presentación.

-Muchas gracias por su atención Señores- culminó la ojos perlas, recibiendo una lluvia de aplausos de los presentes.

-Excelente propuesta, Srta. Hyūga- mencionó tranquilamente un caballero de cabello rojo con ojos jade que se encontraba en una mesa junto a los presentes.

-Muchísimas gracias Sr. Sabaku No- agradeció melodiosamente acompañado de una reverencia.

-Me agrada que le haya gustado Sr. Sabaku No- ahora hablaba la máxima autoridad de la empresa Hyūga.

Este se encontraba sentado justo alado del Sabaku.

Al igual que Hinata y Neji, Hiashi tiene lo mismo ojos perlados; él era el actual dueño de la empresa Hyūga y se consideraba una persona de influencia, poder y gran importancia en esa nación.

-Al estar todo aclarado, acepto el negociado entre ambas compañías... -este se levanta de su asiento y le extiende la mano al Sr.Hiashi en señal de cerrar formalmente el negocio.

De igual modo Hiashi corresponde la acción. Una rubia de cuatro coletas se acerca hacia la Hyūga que se encontraba dialogando algo con su primo.

-Hinata, perdona que interrumpa-

-Oh- La Hyūga niega con la cabeza- Temari, tranquila estaba dialogando con Neji, sobre el protocolo a seguir al momento de que un negocio se da favorablemente.

Neji interrumpe un poco aclarando su garganta, ya era costumbre.

-Sí, me disculpan damas, estaré afuera llevándole la notica a los medios noticiosos, me indica Ino Yamanaka que la prensa andan impacientes.-

-Adelante, no te preocupes-comentó Temari muy tranquilamente, el joven se retira quedando ella junto a la ojos perlas. -

Hinata, por cierto, qué tal si te ayudo con los documentos y los preparativos para conmemorar este gran momento en donde dos naciones son unidas.

-Yo encantada- Hinata le sonríe, pero su atención fue dirigida hacia alguien.

-Hinata, ¿puedes venir?- era su padre.

-Claro Padre- esta se dirige hacia el.

-Dígale a la señora Yamanaka, que hoy haga para mañana en la tarde una reservación para cenar en el Intercontinental, que por favor separen la sala privada, cenaremos junto a los Sabaku No.

-No hay ningún problema, lo haré inmediatamente, ¿Temari deseas acompañarme?-

-Vamos- la rubia de cuatro coletas respondió.

Ambas jóvenes salen de la sala de juntas, dieron una izquierda y comienzan a caminar.

-¿Y cuéntame Temari-san, tienes planes de quedarte en la ciudad?

-Entiendo que si, Hinata-San, quiero adaptarme más y conocer más de la ciudad-dijo está sonriéndole a Hinata, pero al estar mirando a la pelinegra no se percató de una persona que caminaba en dirección contraria, impactándola y perdiendo el balance cae sobre un chico de una coleta alta…

-Tsk…que problemático, ¿te encuentras bien dama?-

Temari estaba aún atónita y muy avergonzada, se le podía notar en sus mejillas y en su expresión facial, Hinata estaba azorada por lo sucedido y no pudo contener un grito que alarmo a todos, provocando que todos salieran de las oficinas y cubículos y una rubia de ojos azul cielo se acercara rápidamente y junto con la Hyūga ayudar a la aun avergonzada Temari.

-Temari-san, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Ino, acomodándole un poco la ropa, ya que estaba algo estrujada por la caída.

-Sí gracias Ino-san- esta le agradece por su amabilidad y dirige su mirada a donde aquel chico con el cual había tropezado con un poco de vergüenza- perdóname Sr…

-Nara, Shikamaru Nara- El joven le extiende la mano y ella la corresponde- Discúlpame usted a mi andaba distraído, Srta. Sabaku.

Mientras tanto Hinata observaba la situación un poco cómica y romántica, pero debía volver a la realidad ya que había mucho trabajo que realizar.

-Ino-Chan, ya que estás aquí...-

-¿Dígame Srta. Hinata?- colocando total atención a la Hyūga.

-Necesito que hagas una reservación para mañana, en el restaurante El Intercontinental y que por favor que sea el salón privado, los Hyūgas y los Sabakus No, tendremos una cena especial.-

-Entendido Srta. Hinata- La rubia se retira dejando a Temari, Shikamaru y a Hinata. La ojos perla observa el reloj MK digital de su mano y ve que el tiempo corría bastante rápido-

-¿Shikamaru-san, tienes mucho trabajo?-

-Que problemático-El joven Nara se rasca la cabeza un poco ante esa pregunta, ya que no sabía que responder- Estamos bien, como dice la canción... (N/A: La canción de Bad Bunny).-este ríe un poco, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a ambas jóvenes.

-Nara, que padre no te escuche…- aun sonriendo, Hinata y Shikamaru mantenían buena comunicación tanto laborar como social, por tal razón la confianza.

-vale vale…-dijo con su mano, en señal.- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- colocándose un poco serio.

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes con los preparativos de la actividad en donde diremos oficialmente la unión de ambas empresas- la Hyūga señala a Temari para dar énfasis, esta solo se dedicaba a escuchar y observar.

-Quieres que me encargue de buscar el salón, la música, las mesas por ejemplo-

-Correcto, ¿Temari?- La rubia entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir los ojos perlados.

-Yo me haré cargo, de buscar al decorador, los auspiciadores y la comida…-

-Perfecto- comento Hinata- Yo me encargare de la seguridad y de las invitaciones-

El trio al saber cuáles eran sus tareas, colocaron manos a la obra, había pasado el tiempo rápido como anteriormente había pensado Hinata; Temari y Shikamaru, se habían retirado, sin embargo Hinata opto por quedase un poco más, le encantaba trabajar en silencio, eso la ayudaba a concentrarse más.

Ya marcaban las 5:30 de la tarde y ya no quedaban muchas personas en el área laboral, solo las personas de mantenimiento y los de seguridad.

Se percató de un hombre de piel morena y ojos verdes la observaba de reojo, mientras hacia su labor de trabajo con un mapeador, esto incomodo un poco a Hinata, optado por guardar los papeles en los archivos correspondientes, tomar su celular, su bolso y marcharse del lugar.

Ya un poco más tranquilamente baja las escaleras para llegar al estacionamiento de la empresa, cuando de repente ve en el suelo una especie de arena o arcilla.

\- ¿Qué extraño, de donde habrá salido esta arena?- esta se inclina, y al tocar la arena siente un escalofrió recorrer todos su cuerpo, esta rápidamente giro su cabeza a ambos lados buscando aquella presencia que juraría que había sentido, se levanta y agiliza el paso hacia su auto, lo abre, se monta rápidamente y automáticamente presiona el seguro, cerrando todas las puertas.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, sentía que podía desmayarse, no le gusto para nada aquello que hace minutos sintió.

-debe ser mi imaginación- La ojos perlas, enciende su carro y por siguiente se marcha para su apartamento.

Durante el camino tomo varias luces, y observa la hora, ya quedaba menos para su cita con Sasuke-kun…

Al llegar a su casa, habré el garaje, entra su auto y lo vuelve a cerrar. La casa de Hinata quedaba en una urbanización muy linda, tranquila y agradable, muy cerca del mar.

Su casa era pequeña, pero agradable y muy cómoda, para ella que vive sola. Su padre no estaba muy de acuerdo que viviese hay, pero la realidad es que a Hinata le gustaba ser independiente y no tener que darles tantas explicaciones a los demás.

Bajo de su auto, coloco sus llaves en donde corresponden en el llavero, dejo su bolso en unos de los muebles de la sala.

-¡Nala! (NA: No se me ocurrió otro nombre más original para la gata)- Llamo a su gata persa, la cual apareció rápidamente ante su llamado, esta era negra con manchas blancas y sus ojos eran verdes. Por parte de Nala, Hinata recibe un maullido de hambre…

-¿Tienes hambre Nala?- esta solo maulló y le acaricio su pierna.- vamos te daré comida-

Hinata prepara todo y le da su comida a Nala, la cual muy feliz se coloca a comer.

Va a su habitación, se quita su ropa la hecha en el cesto de ropa sucia, quedando en ropa interior. Por siguiente abre su armario y se coloca a buscar algo cómodo y lindo para su cita.

-Entonces es en un sport bar, ¿Cómo diablos se va vestido?... ah ya se un traje…-esta toma un traje color blanco muy bonito- negativo Hinata, eso se ve muy lindo para ir a un lugar así- vuelve y coloca el traje al armario- Mmm…que tal unos skinny jeans de apariencia desgastada, esto esta mejor.-

Esta los saca del armario lo coloca en su cama, vuelve nuevamente al armario busca una polo blanca de cuello v un poco holgada en combinación de unas botines color nude o crema, también saco una chaqueta de color verde militar, ya que el ambiente un poco frio, por último y no menos importante busca una cartera (N/A: o Bolso) de hombro marca Lousi Vuitton que le había traído su hermana de un viaje a Europa.

Ya que había terminado de montar su outfit, va al baño, prende la ducha para que el agua se coloque a una temperatura agradable.

La peli-negra, se retira las únicas dos prendas de ropa que tenía y entro a la ducha.

Le encantaba el agua y esa sensación de frescura que este recurso natural emitía. El baño, se dio relajado y sin contratiempos.

Ya una vez estando afuera, procedió a vestirse, arreglar su cabello y por último a maquillarse un poco mas de lo usual, para variar decidió delinearse los ojos y colocarse un labial mate color rojo vino.

Observo la hora, ya eran las 7:20 pm. Lo más prudente era llamar a un taxi, para que por lo menos la llevara al bar, ya que como había quedado con Sasuke, le prometió llevarla a su casa y otro lugar que ella desconocía.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ya eran las 7:10 de la noche, Naruto se levanta del sofá y suelta un bostezo mientras se estrujaba un poco los ojos, se sentía cansado aún no sabía por qué le había dicho que si al Inuzuka.

Este toma el celular y al ver la hora, corrió a bañarse.

Unas ves seco, se coloca su ropa interior primeramente, luego un jeans azul algo desgastado, una camisa de algodón de color crema, se coloca sus zapatos deportivos blancos Nike. Se colocó perfume para no solo oler a jabón de bañarse y el collar que su abuela Tsunade le regalo con tanto cariño a los 13 años.

Da un vistazo, se mira en el espejo y se regla un poco el cabello rubio alborotado.

Ya listo para irse observa el reloj, se había preparado bastante rápido y eran las 7:25 de la noche.

Toma su chamarra color verde y las llaves y se dispuso a salir.

El camino fue muy tranquilo, la carretera estaba algo solitaria le extraño un poco por qué era viernes y la gran mayoría de las personas salían para socializar.

Antes de continuar paro en un negocio, tomó unas papas y una gaseosa.

-¿eso es todo joven?-

-Si señor- El rubio busca en su monedero el cambio.

-Son $2.50 americanos- Naruto se lo da exacto. -¿Estás preparado para la tormenta que se aproxima?

-¿qué tormenta?- dijo algo sorprendido ante la noticia, él toma la bolsa de papas y el refresco, seguido los abre.

-Si la tormenta, viene fuerte y traerá bastante lluvia indicaron las noticias...- el anciano tenía unos de unos 70 años. -yo que tú me preparo...- comentó tranquilamente el mientras terminaba de cobrarle y darle el recibo.

-Gracias por informarme- decía Naruto mientras se tragaba como un demente la bolsa de papas- no sabía sobre la tormenta- este termina de comerse las papas y la bolsa la hace una bola y la encesta en la basura.-de todos modos yo saldré, procuraré llegar temprano, Gracias. - se despide del viejo y se marcha del negocio.

Durante el camino se terminó de beber su gaseosa, en el primer cesto de basura que vio tiro la lata.

Al rubio no le faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar, podía fijarse en autos de diferentes modelos y clases estacionados en la orilla de la carretera como también observó el gran congestionamiento de autos y taxis que había, todos al parecer van en la misma dirección.

Naruto saca su celular al sentirlo vibrar y observa que Kiba le envió un mensaje:

-*¿Cuándo piensas llegar?*- Naruto empieza a escribir...

-Estoy a dos cuadras y hay bastante tráfico-

-*Si, esto está lleno de gente hasta me encontré a Ino.*-

-Qué bueno, pues te texto cuando llegue-

-*ok*- fin de los mensajes.

El rubio coloca su celular dentro de su chamarra que llevaba puesta y siguió caminando.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Señor, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- pregunto una ojos perlas algo preocupada su compromiso era a las 8:00pm y ya eran las 8:15pm.

-Hay bástate transito disculpe…- dijo el taxista un poco apenado por la joven.

-No se preocupe Señor yo camino desde aquí, ¿Me podría decir cuánto es lo que le debo?-

El señor le contesta su pregunta, ella procede a buscar en su cartera la cantidad antes mencionada por el taxista.

Hinata le da el dinero y le responde con un

-Gracias-

-No hay de que...- le responde el taxista.

Hinata se baja del taxi, y mira hacia ambos lados, había bastante tránsito, al ver que no había peligro cruzo hasta llegar a la acera.

Esta empieza a caminar un poco rápido, ya que andaba bastante retrasada. Al dar una derecha en esa misma cuadra pudo ella divisar el lugar por la magnitud de personas que había.

Mientras que la oji-perla continuaba su camino no se percató que cierta persona, la observaba desde la otra acera que quedaba al otro lado de la carretera.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ya falta menos de una cuadra cuando Naruto observa al otro extremo de la carretera al ver cierta chica sola caminando algo apresurada.

-Yo esa melena la eh visto antes- Naruto le presta más atención a la chica, cuando de repente ella al cruzar un callejón oscuro se detiene para buscar algo en su bolso y de el saca un celular.

-Hyūga- Naruto extrañado se detiene disimuladamente recostando su espalda a un árbol con una de sus manos en la chamarra y con la otra jugando con su celular.

No era normal que una joven de altura estuviera por estos lugares, más a estas horas y sola.

Naruto vuelve y coloca su celular dentro de la chamarra al ver como la joven dobla sus rodillas y toca el suelo.

-¿Qué hace ella?- hablo bien por lo bajo. Naruto se percata en cuestión de segundo como de aquel callejón oscuro una persona encapuchado y de negro salió, toma a la joven por la fuerza, le tapa la boca con un pañuelo y la arrastra hacia dentro del callejón.

-"mierda, mierda,mierda"- sus ojos se enfurecieron y sus pies comenzaron a avanzar hacia aquella dirección -!Hey que haces, suéltala!- grito enfurecido Naruto pero no fue suficiente.

Naruto se echó a correr y se adentra al callejón oscuro que la poca iluminación que obtenía, provenía del postes de luz, con contenedores de basura y sin salida.

-¡Suéltala maldito!- Naruto vuelve y le grita al ver como Hinata lloraba y miraba desgarradoramente a Naruto e intentada salir de las manos que la estaban oprimiendo pero a los pocos minutos se desmaya.

-"Cloroformo"-pensó el rubio, al ver como la ojos perlas pierde el conocimiento.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, cabron, ella es mía!- este se adentraba más al callejón.

-¡Mira pendejo, mejor suéltala o te las tendrás que ver conmigo!- Comento un muy encabronado Naruto.

El hombre se vira y se hecha a correr con ella en los brazos, mientras tanto el rubio muy habilidoso se lanza en contra del hombre que sostenía a la desmayada Hyūga.

-¡Desgraciado las pagaras!- de repente el hombre encapuchado se gira y apunta hacia Naruto con una arma y realiza varias detonaciones en contra de él, pero por suerte Naruto veía venir tal acción y pudo protegerse detrás de uno de los contenedores de basura.

Pasaron 3-5 minutos luego de tal acción.

-¡Maldito seas, desgraciado!- este mira cuidadosamente y no ve a nadie en el lugar.

Se levanta y sale, observa que al final del callejón hay una puerta semi-abierta, esta emitía ruido al abrirse y cerrarse por el viento que hacía en ese momento.

Camino hacia ella y vio que era al parecer un almacén viejo, habían pedazos de madera y otros materiales ya añejados qué tal vez hubiesen servido para construcción.

Aún el lugar parecía tener energía eléctrica pero con un corte que se notaba a leguas , ya que la luz de aquel lugar se mantenía prendiendo y apagando, haciendo el panorama un poco más complicado.

Naruto entra al lugar y observa detalladamente, en busca del hombre que tiene a la Hyūga.

-¡Hyūga!- se escuchó su voz resonar aquel lugar. Pasaron varios minutos…

-¡Al parecer tú no te rindes!- se escuchó nuevamente la voz de aquel ser despreciable.

-¡Qué bueno que te des cuenta desgraciado, me estas empezando a conocer!- este se gira rápidamente para propinarle una patada a aquella presencia que se encontraba detrás del rubio, pero el atacante bloquea la patada con su mano.

-¡Ni creas que eres el único que sabe luchar!- El hombre encapuchado comienza a luchar con Naruto, Naruto muy hábil esquiva los puños, pero no vio venir una patada que provenía del enemigo, logrando abrirle la ceja.

Naruto se toca la ceja y ve sangre -¡Cabron, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer!- El Uzumaki observa al hombre encapuchado que se encontraba frente a él, alejado y en posición de ataque, pudo ver que aquel hombre encapuchado era rubio, llevaba la mitad de su cabello recogido, de tez blanca y sus ojos era azules como los suyos pero más claro.

Naruto sale corriendo hacia él y comienza a propinarle puños los cueles el enemigo le bloqueaba el ataque, en cierto momento Naruto aprovecha cierto descuido y se abalanza sobre él y le realiza una técnica muy reconocida llamada triangule choke.

-¡Sabes que te puede suceder, ¿verdad?, pues será mejor que me digas donde está la Hyūga- dijo Naruto sin soltar al hombre del agarre, pero el hombre se limitaba a decir algo solo intentaba soltarse de tal ataque.

Naruto aprieta más su ataque hacia él. -¡¿Dime donde está la chica ahora, ¡cabron!, y te suelto?!-

-Est..a…en…el…cuarto…de…ma..qui..naria…-el hombre no podía hablar, relacionado a la llave que le estaba propinando Naruto.

Naruto Cumple su parte y lo suelta. El hombre aun en el suelo intenta componerse y tomar aire. Mientras tanto Naruto en un brinco se levanta del suelo y hace lo mismo.

El hombre al ver la confianza del rubio, saco nuevamente su arma de fuego.

-¡Que pendejo eres!- rio.

-¡Maldito Hijo de Puta!- Naruto se lanza contra de él nuevamente, pero enemigo le propina un disparo en el brazo, acto que provoco que Naruto se protegiera detrás de una columna. Naruto observa que su chamarra tiene sangre.

-Maldición- el rubio se presiona la herida, que tenía salida, al parecer fue un roce de la bala.

Aun el hombre seguía disparando hacia donde Naruto se encontraba.

Naruto desde su escondite divisa una puerta, pero estaba cerrada con cadenas y un candado, pero no podía aun lanzarse hacia ya.

Pasaron varios minutos, y el lugar que contaba con poca visibilidad por el problema de luz, deja de prender dejando el lugar a oscuras.

\- ¡¿Ahora qué?!- el lugar nuevamente se ilumino pero esta vez completamente y se empezaron a escuchar el ruido ensordecedor de unas máquinas.

Uzumaki miro de reojo, el lugar y no diviso a nadie, al parecer el hombre con quien había luchado se había ido dejándolo solo, aparentemente.

Rápidamente corre hacia la puerta que está cerrada y atreves de una ventana que tenía la puerta, diviso a la chica amarrada de pies y manos en el suelo como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo.

El rubio observo de reojo nuevamente el lugar desde su posición, rogándole a Dios que alguna herramienta de las que estaba ahí lo ayudase a romper aquella gran cadena.

Naruto se fija que recostado a la pared ahí un marron algo añejado (Es una herramienta utilizada en construcción) bastante grande y pesado, rápido lo tomo con un poco de dificultad por su brazo herida, pero la desesperación por salvar a la chica era más que aquella herida.

Tomo el marron con ambas manos, y con todas las fuerzas que tenía arremetió con aquel candado lográndolo partir.

Suelta el marron, rápido quita las cadenas y de una patada abrió las puertas en par. Hinata aún en el suelo, el corre hacia ella. Se encontraba inconsciente aún por el cloroformo, pero el ruido del ensordecedor que provenía de las máquinas era problemático.

-¡Hyuga responde!- Está la zarandeo lográndola obtener un poco despierta.

-¿que pasó?, mi cabeza...- fue a tocarse su cabeza pero se percata que sus manos están amarradas. Y ese ruido le daba más dolor de cabeza.

Rápidamente Hinata mira a aquel chico efusivamente como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo.

-¡no entres en pánico!, tranquila te sacare de aquí, estoy para ayudarte- Naruto busco entre sus bolsillos una navaja y con ella corto las sogas que ataban los pies y sus manos.

Hinata no podía escuchar lo que decía, pero se imaginaba algo al leer sus labios.

-No entiendo, tengo miedo...- dijo entre sollozos, mientras se aferraba más a Naruto y Naruto por su parte como buen caballero la ayudaba a levantarme y con paso firme y rápido salían de aquel lugar.

-Hyūga estaras bien, estás conmigo, no estás sola-

-Por favor, no me sueltes- dijo entre sollozos, mientras se aferraba a él y se lo decía cerca del oído.

-No lo haré- Le toma del rostro, mientras la mira a los ojos con firmeza y a la vez con cariño- confía en mí, debemos irnos.-

Ella lo obedece y se marchan de aquel lugar.

Una vez afuera en el callejón se toparon con la lluvia. Pero escuchan el ruido ensordecedor de unos disparo y personas gritando de terror.

Naruto cubre rápidamente Hinata, pegándola a su cuerpo y escondiéndose detrás de un contenedor de basura, Hinata se percata que Naruto está herido.

-Oye estás herido- dijo entre sollozos y asustada, mientras se aferraba a él y veía su chamarra en el área del brazo ensangrentada. -"este es el chico de la cafetería" - su mente dio un flash back, provocándole un leve sonrojo, pero volvió en si al escuchar a Naruto maldecir.

-¡Maldita sea mil veces ese hijo de puta!- Naruto se percata qué hay cristal roto en el suelo, a unos tres pasos de el. Pero sabía que estaba en la mira de aquel desquiciado que los quería ver muertos a ambos.

-¡Ahí no, quiero salir de aquí!- Hinata entra en estado de pánico.

-¡Hey tranquila Hyuga, confía en mí!- vuelve y le responde convincente mente.

Este se empieza a soltar un poco del agarre de la chica.

-¿oye que piensas hacer, hey...?- Hinata aterrada, viendo las intenciones del joven rubio y tono bajo le pregunta al rubio.

Pero no recibe contestación.

Pasan varios segundos y Naruto sin pensarlo mucho en un hábil movimiento toma aquel cristal que se encontraba en el suelo, acto seguido tres detonaciones se escucharon, pero al joven no le sucedió nada.

-¡ahhh!- Hinata grita pero Naruto le tapa la boca con su mano y le hace un señal de silencio.

Toma el cristal y lo asoma un poco, logrando distinguir donde estaba aquel rubio de media coleta, el cual se encontraba en un segundo piso.

-"La altura le da ventaja pero la lluvia es un gran factor para el además no es un arma de largo alcance"- baja un poco el cristal y se percata de una fila de autos estacionados en la orilla de la carretera, logrando utilizar eso como escudo y eso le daría ventaja para poder escapar. -Ya se lo que aremos pero debes hacer lo mismo que yo haga, ¿entendido?-

La joven movió su cabeza en señal de aceptación, se le notaba a leguas que estaba nerviosa. Naruto toma su mano fuertemente.

-Vamos a correr en dirección a esos auto, su arma no es de largo alcance eso nos da ventaja en escapar -le señala, ella comprende moviendo su cara en señal de aceptación - cuando te diga corre, tu corres, ¿lista?- esta para en seco y empieza a negar. -¿lista?!corre!-

Naruto sin darle muchas opciones a la Hyuga sale corriendo aguantándole fuertemente de su mano, trayéndola consigo.

Una lluvia de disparo se escucho nuevamente pero no llegando bien al punto antes mencionados; los disparos se detienen.

-Debe haberse quedado sin balas, continuemos- Naruto le habla a Hinata, pero al rubio al tratar de levantarse, sintió una fuerte punzada en su costado- ¡agh! - una expresión de dolor coloca Naruto, provocando que soltara la mano con la que sostenía a Hinata y la llevase a la costilla herida.

-Debemos llegar a algún lugar seguro, me oyes .-

Hinata estaba muy preocupada por el.

-Vamos, vivo a unos 20 minutos de aquí caminando- jadeo Naruto, ya que se sentía mareado, pero no quería preocupar más a la Hyuga.

Hinata sacó de sus fuerzas y lo ayuda a levantarse, ahora dependía de ella. Hinata mira al rededor y no ve a nadie.

Esta comienza a caminar, Naruto le hecha el brazo y se sostiene de Hinata.

Pasaron no se cuantas calles solitarias, solo se veían las indistinguibles luces y sonidos de las patrullas.

-Perdón- se disculpó jadeante el rubio, ya que se suponía que fuera el quien la salvase y no ella a él.

La lluvia empezaba a apretar más y el frío los estaban consumiendo.

-No perdóname tu a mi- dijo tristemente- Gracias a mi tú estás herido...Naruto ¿cierto?- está acomodo mejor a Naruto, mientras le sostenía el brazo que rodeaba su cuello.

-¡Hai! Es es mi nombre, Uzimaki Naruto para servirte bella dama y además Srta.Hyuga no tienes que por qué disculparte- este le brinda una cálida sonrisa.

Hinata se sorprende al ver nuevamente esa sonrisa de sol, ella se preguntaba como demonios estando el en esa condición el lograba sacar esa sonrisa.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al escuchar un carro Honda Civic type R frenar frente a ellos y de un rápido movimiento abrirse la puerta del pasajero. Naruto suelta Hinata y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenia, nuevamente se coloca frente a la Hyuga.

Del carro se baja, sin darle importancia la lluvia, una Rubia de ojos azules y de coleta alta y un medio flequillo.

-¡¿Ino?!- exclamó Naruto estando sorprendido al verla; pero Hinata que aún seguía detrás del rubio sin ver a nadie pero al escuchar el nombre de la Yamanaka se quedó de hielo.

-"¿como es que Naruto conoce a Ino, no entiendo?"- se pregunto la Hyuga.

-¡Suban rápido!- La rubia Ordenó rápidamente, abriéndole la puerta trasera del auto. Aún Ino no se percataba de la presencia de la Hyuga.

Cuando Hinata ayuda a aguantar a Naruto para que se pudiese sentar dentro del auto. Ya Naruto dentro, Hinata cierra la puerta y mira a Ino al rostro.

-¿Srta.Hinata?–sorprendida. -¿como es que...–

El conductor que para eso era Kiba, las interrumpe.

-¡Avancen y acaben de montarse, la policia viene!- Hinata dio la vuelta y se monta en el auto, igual Ino. Rápidamente Kiba hace avanzar el auto.

-Ino debemos llevar a Naruto a algún hospital, el está muy mal- Dijo al ver como Naruto cae desmayado alado de la Hyuga. -¡Le está dando un Vadovagal!-

-¡Kiba!- Gritó Ino muy preocupado por su amigo.

-¡Si entiendo!- rápidamente Kiba pisa el clavo de la gasolina y emite los cambios en el auto avanzando la marcha.

-¡Naruto resiste, Por favor!- decía una preocupada Ino la cual estaba volteada tocando el brazo de su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto una Hinata tenía su corazón a las millas, sostenía la herida de su costado para detener el sangrado pero sus lágrimas silenciosas no se detenían continuaban recorrían su rostro, la vida de aquel joven que apenas conocía estaba entre la vida y la muerta y todo ella, todo por un maldito descuido.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**N/A**:Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber su opinión, será bien recibida. Hasta la proxiima. 


End file.
